ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
DCIGS
Dcigs '''(real name "'''D'Andre Siggers"), better known as "Angry Black Man" or Siggas is a YouTube comedian from Houston, Texas, known for his video series "Angry Black Man". History dcigs has been making videos on YouTube since 2006. At first, he mainly uploaded prank calls recorded from his JustinTV livecasts. A while after, he decided he was better than a prank caller and stopped making prank calls, deciding to upload skits and rants to his YouTube channel. dcigs also has a second channel, dcigscomedy, which he uses to upload his daily 'Siggas Log', otherwise known as the Slog. He also has a channel he runs with his best friend and costar Sefus called sigfus. dcigs also has a couple characters he uses in his videos, which are Esther Green and Gay Ricky. Esther Green is an old promiscuous woman who has 2 grandchildren, Lutha and Newchie. Gay Ricky is a stereotypicaly flamboyant gay man who continuously tries to seduce men by using numerous sexual innuendos, dcigs is most widely known for his Angry Black Man series of videos. These videos normally contain dcigs, always wearing a blank blue shirt, in front of a business or area where he rants about things he hates about said place. He put the series on hiatus for a short while in 2014 to focus on other content, and because of the pressure people were putting on him to release more ABM videos. The first video in the series was 'Black man angry at Popeyes". To date, the most viewed ABM video is 'Angry Black Man at McDonalds." dcigs normally refers to his fanbase as The Siggas Nation or Siggarettes when referring to a smaller amount or specific fans. Biography (from 'The real Siggas') On April 2, 2011, dcigs uploaded a video entitled The real Siggas, where he tells his life story for his fans, as he felt they didn't understand him personally. dcigs was born D'Andre Gary Siggers in 1989. When he was 3 days old, his mother wanted to put him up for adoption, but his grandmother, Erma Arthur, wouldn't allow it. His grandmother raised him for most of his life, whom Siggers had the closest relationship with, seeing her as a real mother figure. Erma moved to Greenville, North Carolina with D'Andre, his 2 uncles, Brain and Kevin, and his grandfather, while his mother stayed in Houston, Texas. He describes this time as the best time in his life. D'Andre first discovered comedy when he made 2 elderly women laugh when he was 5 by making fun of a man with a red truck. Later, while sitting on his front porch, the man attacked him by hitting him in the head with a baseball bat. By the time D'Andre turned 7, his grandmother's health started to decline, as she had diabetes and a heart condition. His grandmother, Uncle Kevin and him moved back to Houston, Texas to be with D'Andre's family. His Uncle Brian stayed in North Carolina to be with his wife. He describes how his family had to share a 3 bedroom apartment, but he said it was fun to be around with his sisters. Though, the first night he moved back to Houston, his older sister Elena woke him up in the middle of the night and molested him, which she would continue to do for the next year. At this time, D'Andre's grandmother began to look for a new apartment for him, his Uncle Kevin, and grandfather to live in with her. But D'Andre's mother convinced him to stay with her and his family and told his grandmother he didn't want to move in with her. He says his grandmother didn't take that very well, as D'Andre was her favorite grandchild. After Erma moved, abuse in D'Andre's household started. He describes how him and his sisters would be molested, beaten, whippings with leather belts, and verbal abuse for 4 years. D'Andre claims to have had his nose broken and his lip split open by his mother when she punched him in the face. His stepfather would also molest him and his sisters while taking showers. Around this time, Erma's diabetes was getting worse, and she had a triple heart bypass surgery, which was very hard and emotional time for D'Andre, claiming that his grandmother went to the hospital every week. One of his sisters also began to beat him and his other sister. His older sister Elena also revealed to his mother that she had been raped by her real father numerous times. Elena then came out as a lesbian to her family, which enraged her mother, calling her a 'fag' and 'faggot' and would gay bash her numerous times, which D'Andre witnessed. To avoid abuse from his stepfather, D'Andre would say that he was going to take out the trash, as his stepfather was mysophobic (fear of germs), which his stepfather would never stop him from doing. D'Andre would sit outside and cry to himself, hoping to once again live with his grandmother. Around the time that D'Andre was 11, his Uncle Brian had moved to Houston because his wife had died, and because D'Andre's grandmother and grandfather's health was declining. His older sister Elena also ran away from home and told Child Protective Services about the abuse her and her siblings had experienced at the hands of her mother and stepfather. As a result, CPS took D'Andre and his siblings out of his mother and stepfather's home and gave them to his grandmother. D'Andre was extremely happy. His grandmother and Uncle Brian then became his legal guardians. But, at this time, him and his siblings had no clothes or shoes, as his mother took them away. His grandmother, Uncles Brian and Kevin, his 2 sisters and him lived in a 1 bedroom apartment. D'Andre describes this time of poverty as very bad, as his grandmother barely had enough money to support them. Sade also decided to move back in with her mother and stepfather, D'Andre claiming that Sade was their favorite and didn't get beaten as much. Elena also ran away from home and didn't come back. CPS came to his grandmother's apartment and revealed that Elena had become pregnant with his Uncle Kevin's child. Kevin served 11 years jail time for this crime, and Elena had an abortion. By the time he was 17, D'Andre began to act out, claiming he started to steal money from family and friends, and started to beat people up. He had been in jail twice. Once for 4 months for punching a police officer in the face, the other for 3 days. He had also been on probation 4 times. At this time, Elena stayed away from the family, Sade lived with her mother and stepfather, Brian had moved away with his wife, and Kevin was in prison. D'Andre lived with only his grandmother. He had to take care of her, due to her failing health, which he claims he honestly didn't like doing, but he says he did it because he loved his grandmother very much. When D'Andre was 16, his comedy began to take off. He feels as if he got funnier and his jokes were better at this time. In a class called 'Damaged Children', he claims he would make his teacher laugh very much. It was at this time he decided to become a comedian. He was also dating a girl named Kayla, whom he dated for 2 years. He says that she "messed me up...ruined my self esteem...hurt me." In his senior year of high school, D'Andre claimed that things were going good for him. He had a job, a girlfriend and was about to graduate high school. But, things took a turn for the worse. His grandmother became sicker, he lost his job, and Kayla cheated on him with one of his enemies. After their break up, D'Andre began to self harm and attempted to kill himself 4 times. He was checked into a mental hospital and was diagnosed with Paranoia, Schizophrenia, Depression, and Borderline Personality Disorder. At this time, he also dropped out of high school, 6 months before graduating. He never got his GED. After dropping out, D'Andre became extremely depressed and would spend entire days sleeping. He also gained weight at this time. One day, he discovered JustinTV, a livestreming website. Someone bought him a webcam and told him that he would be funnier if he did live broadcasting. Everyday, he would live broadcast his comedy, which he feels made him funnier. He would do prank calls and interact with fans on his show. When D'Andre was 19/20, he went to jail for 8 days for a crime he claims he didn't commit, and was almost convicted for 10 years. This was the subject of his Locked Up YouTube series. In 2009, when D'Andre was 20, he claims he had the worst year of his life. His mother died of a seizure, which he believes his stepfather had something to do with. His comedy mentor, Al Rose, died, one of his friends from high school, Ebony Underwood, died, and one of his favorite teachers died. D'Andre was at a crossroads at this point in his life. Because of his mother's death, his older sister Elena came back into his life. She was pregnant with twins at this time. At his mother's funeral, his stepfather would not let him talk on behalf of his mother, and his name and Elena's name were not in the obituary. He later found out that his stepfather was cheating on his mother the entire time he was married to his mother. The woman he was cheating on was the woman who called D'Andre to tell him that his mother had died. The same day D'Andre's mother died, his grandmother suffered 2 heart attacks. At the end of 2009, he was also freed of all charges against him and his earlier offense that he claims he didn't commit. The next year, D'Andre gained 50,000 subscribers on YouTube. But, his older sister Elena also stole $20 from his grandmother and left his life once again. On August 21, 2010, Erma Arthur, D'Andre's grandmother, mother figure, and guardian, died of kidney failure. She had went to the hospital because she couldn't breathe. Doctors said she had a blood clot in her lungs and in her leg, and also said she would be paralyzed. The day before his grandmother died, he went to see her in the hospital to spend time with her, and said she was doing fine and looking towards recovery, as she always recovered from illnesses. The next day, the hospital called him and told him his grandmother had taken a turn for the worse and he needed to see her immediately. When he arrived, he had discovered his grandmother had died, despite the doctors best efforts. He claims he stared at a blank wall for 2 minutes, and when a doctor tried to check on him, he became enraged, screaming and thrashing around the hospital room. After his grandmother died, D'Andre was lost as to what he should do next. He had no job, no money, and no family to support him, besides his Uncle Brian. He had 1 week to move out of his grandmother's apartment and shut off all the facilities, and prepare a funeral for his grandmother. Within the week, he got his own apartment and got everything prepared for his grandmother's funeral. Now, at 21 years old with his own apartment and bills, D'Andre worked extremely hard to gain subscribers on YouTube so he could make a reasonable wage to support himself. Motivated to make his grandmother proud and keep her memory around, he would respond to every fan who emailed him (or at least tried to), and uploaded various skits and rants to his channel. 2 of his videos went viral at this time. A rant video of him proclaiming his passion for Pokemon, and an Angry Black Man video in front of Toys 'r Us. At the end of 2010, D'Andre's dcigs channel had over 200,000 subscribers. In 2011, D'Andre's channel had 236,000 subscribers. He also had a girlfriend, whom he had been with for 8 months. Another one of his videos had also gone viral, which included his best friend Sefus impersonating the character Steve Urkel from the show 'Family Matters' doing the 'Urkel Dance'. D'Andre broke up with his girlfriend in 2012 after he discovered she cheated on him with a woman. He also began to sell merchandise from his (now defunct) website, siggaplease.com. He continues to sell merchandise through Spread Shirt. His videos have appeared on numerous TV shows including Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, truTV presents Worlds Dumbest..., and numerous others. D'Andre currently has 560,000 subscribers on his dcigs channel and 112,000 subscribers on his dcigscomedy channel. He also has over 1,000 followers on a private Facebook group page, which he uses to personally connect with fans. Category:American Youtubers Category:Comedians Category:African American Youtubers Category:Males Category:Adults